To love a Vimpare
by Lesageroon519
Summary: Sorry guys! This is the same story that i deleted i just republished it cuz something was wrong! Anyways: Sonic tavels to a different planet and he is suprised at what he finds. Rated M Language and sexual content
1. Chapter 1

_**To Love a Vampire**_

 _Hey! Im Kira and im new! This is my first story so dont he so judgy haha xD just kidding. Well this is gonna be a series. Well i hope you enjoy!_

Chapter 1

"Hey wait up! Takel, i cant keep up! I cant see in the dark!" yelled Sonic the Hedgehog.

"Arent you suppose to be the fastest hedgehog in the world?" said Takel the Emerhog"

Sonic smirked. "Well i keep running into trees and bushes!"

Takel slowed down and took Sonic's hand. "Am i too significant for my boyfriend?"

Sonic chuckled. "No, you just have better freaking eyesight than me."

Takel picked up Sonic bridal style and ran. The wind blew through their quills and Sonic sighed as he smiled up at his boyfriend. "Takel? What was ypur reaction when i told you i was gay?"

"I was mainly suprised because i actually thought i had a chance with you."

"So, have you always been bi?" Sonic asked as his ear twitched in the wind.

"Um, my whole life," Takel replied. "I thought It was a stage..but that was until i met you." Takel smiled. "Youre my everything."

"Really? Hm...does it bother you that we keep it as a secret?"

"Nope. As long as Im with you, im gonna be happy," Takel said as he nuzzled Sonics neck.

They came to a stop by a big cave that was surrounded by bushes and trees. "Well, can i go find somewhere to bathe?" asked Takel.

"Sure, hon. Im gonna start a small fire and rest a lil," Sonic yawned. Takel gave him a quick peck on the cheek then left. Sonic sighed as he stumbled into the cave.

~ _one world away~_

The war had been going on for quite sometime now. Every time one hundred men died, the SFF replaced them. South of the United Lingdoms was a happy family, celebrating their son's seventeenth birthday.

" _Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday, dear Shadow! Happy birth day to you!"_

Shadow smirked as he blew out the candles.

"What did you wish for?" asked Mari, his youngest sister.

"Ah...i cant tell you, Mari. If i do, it wont come true!"

"Okie dokie, Shads," she said as skipped away for ice cream and cake.

Shadow looked around for his father, but couldnt seem to find him. Then, he finally spotted him yalking on his phone. Shadow sighed. Every year his father would be too busy on his phone or with work.

"Hey dad," Shadow said. "Can you get off of your phone?"

"Hm. Okay. I dont know….yes, i see….well, Im gonna have to let you go. Its my sons birthday…..yes Shadow...Okay ill let him know. Bye." He turned to Shadow. "Cornel Black Doom says happy birthday."

"Thanks...dad?"

"Yes?"

"You have to go back to the war tomorrow, dont you?"

Shadows dad put his hands on his son's shoulders. "I promise you that nothing is going to happen to me."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

Shadow did a nod. "Im gonna take you on your promise."

Sonic woke up around one-thirty in the morning to find that Takrl wasn't back. _Hmm._ He got up and stretched with a yawn. He took a walk, trying to find Takel. He stumbled upon another cave that was 6 feet tall and 4 feet wide. He thought nothing of it until he heard voices. A male and female voice.

"Hello?" he called into the cave. Sonic entered the cave. He strained his eyes to see in the dark. Once he made out the figures, his eyes widened and his poor little heart shattered. There, stood Rouge and Takel, having a heated makeout session. Sonic packed away and fell on his behind. Takel looked Sonics direction and his eyes widened.

"Sonic? Wait, Sonic!-"

Sonic did the opposite of waiting. He ran straight out of the cave. He didnt care if he ran into things or if he fell and tripped, he just wanted to get away. When he was outside, he brought out a chaos emerald. _I hope this works._ "Chaos CONTROL!" he hollered. He appeared on a different planet, far different than his. Mobius was a nice peaceful place. The planet he was on was a war zone. Fire was everywhere he looked and smoke filled the sky….it seemed as if there was no life.

"Nshï!" a voice yelled.

Sonic turned around. "Huh?"

"Nshï! Es-ña nee! Rŷ-nst quîtar!"

Sonic turned to his side and saw a silver hedgehog. "Silver?"

"Cómo te llamas? Shín tons m'sin? Whats you're name?"

"Um, Sonic?"

"Hmm, legínotve? Shäne? Diriktrovön? Directive?"

"Uh, directive?"

The silvery hedgehog sneered. "Where did you come from?"

"Mobius?"

The hedgehog's eyes widened and he called out and grabber Sonics wrist.

"Hey! Chill man!"

"You must come with me."

The hedgehog ran and ran. They stopped at a tall red and blue house that had a small one car garage. "C-notsi fe dtröz!" the silvery hedgie called up.

An orange fox appeared at tge front door. "Ah-ha! Draystíro! Set'n tekz I-for!" he said.

"Letri," replied Draystíro. "I have found someone from Mobius.

The orange kitsune looked at Sonic and smiled. "Hello! Im Sirus Prower."

"Im Sonic the Hedgehog."

"Come in," he said. "Draystíro c-lost cëo, please?"

Drastíro nodded and pulled out his laser gun and faced away from the house as Sonic went inside. The house was quite neat. There was a brown couch and a broken TV. The walls were painted paige and the floor was a soft blue.

"Hey, did you say your name was Sirus 'Prower'?" Sonic asked as he sat down on the couch.

"Yes! Indeed i did," Sirus said with a smile.

"Would you, by any chance, be related to Tai-"

"Miles Prower?" Sirus did a nod. "Yes. He is my great, great, great, great, great, great Grandpa."

"Wooooow. Six greats, eh? Well, he's my best-"

"Yes i know. Your best and closest friend," replied Sirus.

"Howd ya know?"

"People told legends and stories of you two."

"Wait? So, is this the future?"

"Kind of," Sirus said as he got two cups of tea. "Our plante is currently called _Zoneless Moebius_."

"This isn't the alter mobius, is it?" asked Sonic as one ear went down.

"No! Of course not! If it was then we would hurt you and wait for Scourge."

"Wait….so youre saying that Mobius's future has its own planet" asked Sonic. Sirus did a nod. "But...how? There's so many futures."

Sirus looked sadly at his tea. "Well, it is because, this is the _end_ of Mobius. If the war continues, there will be no future."

"What? How long has this war been going on?"

"The war? It's the thing that killed Miles."

"It's been going on for over a million years?...wow.." Sonic tapped his foot on the ground. "Who started the war?"

"Well..it was about good and evil; which was better than the other," Sirus said as he sipped his tea.

"Lemme guess, one of the bads started it?"

"No. Actually...you did, Sonic."

Sonic froze. "How? I hate this kind of stuff!"

"When Eggman killed you, everyone that was good, rebelled. They began to _kill_. The Secret Freedom Fighters tried their best to stop it. Silver, King Elias, Leeta and Lyco Wolf, Shard and Lary Lynx passed their parts onto their children."

"So...that..wasn't Silver outside?" Sonic asked as he threw his thumb over his shoulder.

"No. His name is Draystíro; the offspring of Silver. He is the leader of the SFF." Sirus sipped his tea once again.

Sonic did a nod as he finished up his tea. "So. Why exactly were you so hyped to see me?"

"Well, i was wondering if youd….join us?" Sirus stood and collected the tea cups. Sonic's signature grin appeared as he did a nod.

"Of course, lil bro of my lil bro! Im the hero of Mobius! Ill fight until there will be more future!"

Sirus grinned. "Yay! We shall _definitely win!"_

 _Sonic smiled then looked at Sirus. "Do i have any kids?"_

"Well no. You were married though." Sirus smiled. "Now we'll have to see what Draystíro will think about you joining the SFF."

Sonic frowned. "Why?"

"He _hates_ outsiders."

Shadow cleaned up his presents and the leftover cake and ice cream that sat on the table. Mari skipped towards him, smiling and humming. "Shadow. Mommy needs you."

"Okay. Im coming," Shadow said as he stood up. He walked to his mother's room. "Yes mom?"

His mother, Coraline, smiled lovingly. "Shadow, you know of your fathers departure tonight, right?"

"What? No? No one told me such a thing?"

His mother frowned and shook his head. "He knew you that youd act angry with him….so he left after the party."

"With….without saying goodbye?" he spat codly with hatred stirring in his eyes.

His mother hugged him. "I need to tell you to stay here. Please Shadow...dont go after him. Its worse out there. You'll get killed."

Shadow gave his mother a nod. "Yes mom."

"Good. Now, head off to bed. Do sleep well."

"Shítraclö!" Draystíro spat as he threw his lnife at the wall behind Sonic, nearly missing his cheek. Sonic gulped and his pupils shrank in fright.

"Draystíro! He is the one that we have been waiting for!" complaind Sirus as he pulled the knife out of the wall.

Draystíro puffed his quills out of his eyes. "I do not see why he is so special."

"Listen! We need him, you scully!" Sirus said as he threw the knife back as Draystíro. He caught the knife by the blade and scoffed.

"How about we...just ask….the team?.." Sonic squeaked. Draystíro glared at him. His glare turned into a smile. "You are lucky i am a reasonable hedgehog, cobalt one."

They walked to the SFF base. Sonic looked around and saw people he _thought_ he knew, but, in reality, were just the offsprings of offspring of the people he knew. Once they got to a stage, Draystíro clapped his hands and everyone went silent. Draystíro cleared his throat and said, "Exs-itè oncí x-etoöt!" He gestured to Sonic. "Eistè-un lé Sonic the Hedgehog an-dè elsta directive soni Mobius Prime!"

Someone coughed and a girl chuckled. She raised her hand and stepped forward. Her looks were similar to Amy with a slight mixture of Espio. She pushed her pink hair away from her face and said, "realîast? Uké lr tsunine."

Sonic looked at sirus and scratched his head. Sirus clearder his throat. "Um..he's directive. So, speak English please, Kayti."

Kayti sighed. "Really? He's the _hero_?"

"Supposedly, yes...He is...sadly." Draystíro glared at the azule hedgehog. "This is in need of voting. Should this blue pest be on outlr team?"

"He is fast," a crocidile stated.

"That speed could be useful," a squirrel said.

"He could be of some use," a rabbut said

"Cakile, Salena and Chease, please, this is a yes or no answer," Draystíro said while rubbing his temples.

The three murmered words to eachother and nodded. Salena stood straight up and said, "the three feild leaders agree on letting Sonic join'"

"Yes!" Sonic jumped in the air and fist pumped space.

Salena glared at him. "ON one condition…." She did a nod to the crowd behind her. "He has to kill Vimpares on the battle feild."

Draystíro smirked. " _Agreed_."

Sonic paniced. "W-wait! I didnt agree on anything!-"

The alarms blared and cut Sonic off. Draystíro pulled a gun from his waistband and cocked it as he threw a knie towards Sirus. Sonic looked around in a panic. He quickly ran to Draystíro.

"Whats happening?"

"A breaching." He cocked his rifle. "Just stay out of the way and inside the base until we can see your stats."

"But-"

"No _'buts'_ hedgehog." Draystíro pushed Sonic out of his way and Sonic atumbled backwards, tripping over his feet and landing in a line of preparing fighters. A rascal slammed a size-too-big helmet on Sonics head shoved a gun at his chest, along with a bullet proof vest that was see through. The vest latched itself to him and became one with his skin, looking like he had a shiny fur coat.

"Move soldiers!" Cakile yelled as he pushed everything, and one, towards the doors. "You know the drill!"

"No, wait'" Sonic cried. "Im not suppose to be-"

He got shoved torward the big elapsing doors and stood still. There was nowhere to run or hide. He was stuck in a yight space and needed to get out.

Then, the humongous door opened to a battlefield, ruined by the flames that scortched the land. Sonic gulped and his legs began to shake. _Im so dead._

Shadow sat on his bed, staring at his shoes in the moon's light. He couldn't get his mind off of the fact that his dad just left him. Shadow knew this routine too well.

 _Nothings gonna happen to me._

 _Promise?_

 _I promise._

"Bullshit," Shadow murmured as he placed his chin on his knees. Silence filled the room and Shadow was dozing off, but a sudden bang, followed by a yelp, startled him back awake. He quickly hopped off of his bed and ran to the kitchen and froze with a horrified gasp. A vimpare was biting into his sister's wrist and she was crying in pain. Her eyes met his and she yelled. The vimparr jerked its head back and looked ay Shadow. Mari's eyes rolled into the back of her head and her body went limo. Shadow stumbled back and ran to his mom's room. "Mom! Mom!" He came to a stop as he saw his mom holding her neck and crawling to the window. "Mom!"

Coraline looked at him with bloody tears streaking down her face. Shadow ran to her and set her head on his lap. "Mom…"

"Shadow...p-please go...you must." She smiled sadly and placed a tiny object in his hand. "If they get you..you..you have to remember who you are..remember what _truly_ matters." She coughed. "Not us. Not revenge. No anger...now please, go...go Shadow…" She went limp and Shadow cringed as he closed his eyes and gave a soft nod.

"Yes mom…"

Shadow got up and went to the window. He popped it open and quickly climbed out and began running towards the SFF base. He looked behind him to see three vimpares chasing him. He ran faster, using all of his power to get away.

He shook his head as he saw two vimpares in front of him. He turned and ran into the burning forest. Ashes got on him and he hissed in slight pain as it burnt his fur. His feet pounded against the drt dirt as he held his arm over his mouth to prevent himself from breathing in the smoke. The fire and smoke stung his eyes and he couldnt see. He knew that running blind was just as foolish as driving drunk, and he ran into a tree. He fell backwards while holdong his eyes. He hissed in pain and yelped as a fanged face appeared in the smoke. Shadow pushed away, but a clawed hand grabbed his ankle and pulled him.

Shadow scrame and claws dug at his skin and he got pulled in the middle of three vimpares. A roar shook through the forest and the vimpares ran off. A tall strong bimpare walked up to him and roared its loudest. He started at Shadow and quickly dug its thick sharp fangs into his neck.

Shadow yelled in pain and struggled as the monstrous vimpare scratched at his body. Tears wanted to stream down Shadows face and he wailed as, a soft tear that strolled down his cheek, turned into blood. Shadow hitched a breath and arched his back as his pupil shrank. The monstrous creature retracted his fangs and Shadows eyes popped open, seeming to be a darker crimson color than before.

Swiftly and quietly, he stood up. The monster did not see , but he felt a harsh pain in his back, then he fell to the ground. Shadow was terrified as to what had just happened and he ran for help, not believing that what he was….was true.

As soon as he stepped foot onto thw SFF land, he felt a bolt of electricity travel through his body, and in the blink of an eye, thousands of vimpares circled the HQ, but none attacked Shadow. _No no no no no!_ Alarms blarred and Shadow shook his head. A hedgehog (vimpare) with no mouth, looked at Shadow and did a nod. "Thanks for calling us here." Shadow shook his head.

 _I just set off the alarm._

 _Hey! Welp i hope you liked it! Ill try to update twice a week! Please review and tell me how i did and what i could do to fix it up a lil bit. Thanks! By!_

 _R &R_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey im back! Well i was able to finally upload this chapter cx hope you enjoy!**_

 _Chapter 2_

Sonic gasped at the sound of war cries and folded his ears down. He ran to the nearest shelter and took cover, not wanting to die.

 _What the Hell are vimpares?_ He heard a roar and saw dozens of mobian with fangs running towards him. Sonic yelped and as one of them lunged at ran into people and vimpares as he tried to find Draystíro or Sirus. _Dammit! Where are they?_

Sonic tripped and his helmet fell off. A vimpare lunged at his leg and Sonic hit it in the head with the butt of his gun. _Gotta find a place to hide._ He looked around and saw the forest; all green, dark and silent. As he ran to that place he heard shouts and lion-like roars. When he entered the cool forest a breeze swept across him and made him shiver. He ran further into the forest and heard a yell. Once he was far enough, he slowed down to a walk and bent over to catch his breath.

Rustling of bushes disturbed the hedgehogs peace and he stared at where the sound was coming from. He made his way over to look at it and peeked over the bush. There was a black hedgehog with crimson streaked quills. _Shadow?_ The ebony hedgehog was bent over eating something that was obviously dead. Sonic gulped and held his gun tighter against his chest as he cleared his throat. The hedgehogs ear twitched and he turned around to look over at the cobalt one. His eyes were a dark red and his pupils were pointed at the top and bottom. He had a lot of chest fur, even more than Shadow, and the ends of his ears slightly curled and had a point.

The ebony hedgehog narrowed his eyes and turned to the side.

"Shadow?" Sonic questioned.

The black hedgehog's eyes flicked to him and he said, "how do you know my name?"

Sonic gulped. _Probably a different shadow._ Sonic's face turned red as he frowned. _A more...attractive, eye popping, heart pounding Shadow._ Sonic mentally slapped himself for such the thought. _I don't like Shadow? Why am i thinking this?!_

"I-uhh…"

Shadow stood up and his ear twitched again. In a split second, he had tackled Sonic onto the ground, causing him to yelp. "What wa that for-?"

Shadow muffled his last words as he covered his mouth, hovering above him.

" _Dammit,_ Mephiles," Shadow said. "Come out and stop hiding."

Mephiles came out from behind a tree and darkly chuckled. Sonic stared, not at Mephiles, but the ebony one hovering over him. Sonic blushed when Shadow looked down at him with piercing red eyes, then said, "you-you're squishing me."

Shadow didn't move a muscle, but he did narrow his eyelids and tilted his head to the side.

"How _touching_ ," Mephiles said coldly. "Is the newbie a 'sucker' for love?"

Shadow got up and frowned at Mephiles, his eyes still narrowed. He helped Sonic up and said, "no. I am _not_ a sucker for love."

"Oh?" Mephiles raised and eyebrow. "What about... _blood?_ Because-" he sucked in "-I sure am." Mephiles appeared by Sonic's side in a flash and caressed his cheek with a finger. "His blood smells delightful."

Sonic cringed and gulped, put his hands on Mephiles' chest and pushed him away. "I rather not die-"

"Oh, but you won't," Mephiles said as he grabbed Sonic's wrist and licked his lips. "I could turn you _into_ a vimpare. I'm not a pure blood. Only pure bloods can turn others into vimpares."

"He's innocent," Shadow said.

"Even better."

Sonic's eyes went wider as Mephiles grew a mouth and bared his fangs. Sonic squeezed his eyes shut and he waited for the pain, but nothing happened. As he opened his eyes he heard a grunt and gasped. Shadow was in front of him with Mephiles' fangs in his shoulder. He pulled away and glared at Shadow.

 _He….he saved me._ Sonic looked at Shadow from behind and gulped.

"Bastard," Mephiles spat.

Shadow turned to Sonic. Sonic gulped and stuttered. "Y-you saved me."

"Mhm."

"Why?"

"I know what it feels like to be bitten. It feels like you're dying and melting on the inside." Shadow frowned and took Sonic's wrist, turned it over and traced his gloved palm with a short, fine nail. "Nobody should have to go through that."

Sonic lightly blushed and wrapped his free hand around his upper arm and rubbed it nervously. His eyes darted to the two bite marks on Shadows upper shoulder, almost on his neck and saw it was slightly bleeding. Sonic shakily touched it with his index finger and hissed quietly to himself. Red eyes darted to Sonic's hand. Sonic flinched as Shadow wrapped his fingers around Sonic's wrist and tugged it away from his wound.

"Will-" breathes in "-will it heal?" The small blood made him nauseous.

"Eventually."

Sonic noticed that Shadow still held his other hand, not tracing his palm. He looked into the red sky. Shadow let go of Sonic's hand and Sonic studied him and saw two gaping holes on Shadow's neck as he also looked up at the sky.

"You can put the gun down," Shadow said as he pulled the strap off of Sonic. "I'm not going to hurt you."

 _Shocker_. _Actual faker would gladly take the gun and shoot me_.

Shadow took hold of Sonic's wrist and pulled him against his chest as a bomb exploded next to where Sonic was standing. Sonic's hands relaxed on Shadow's shoulders and a blush appeared on his face as it sat on his fluffy chest fur. As he inhaled, the smell of Smokey firewood and pine trees, swirled into his nose, causing a deeper blush to appear.

"This super sense sure does come in handy," Shadow said quietly.

"Wha-"

Shadow cupped Sonic's mouth. Sonic's eyes darted to the opening of where the trees and bush separated and his ears twitched at the sound of voices calling out for him.

"De-tríre! Sònic!" Sirus hollered.

Shadow looked at Sonic and whispered, "You're sonic, i presume?"

Sonic did a single nod as Shadow pulled away. Sonic frowned. _Should i go with Sirus and the Secret Freedom Fighters? Or do I stay with Shadow?_ He looked up and saw Sirus' shadow, then looked at the ebony one as he turned around. Sonic grabbed his hand and said, "don't let them take me."

Shadow did a subtle nod. _Why won't this hedgehog leave me be? Why follow me to wherever i go. I shouldn't have to babysit him._ He slipped his arm around Sonic's waist and held him closely. "Chö-ase Còtrol!"

They disappeared and reappeared in a wide cave that was very similar to the one Sonic and Takel had rested in. Sonic noticed that the sky was gray and rain was slightly falling from the huge dark clouds, but far out into the distance, the sky was red and full of small stars. He smiled to himself and breathed in deeply as Shadow swallowed and pulled away, walked about eight-feet into the cave and began to build a small fire. Sonic gazed at some of the dead trees that surrounded them. He walked out of the cave and let the rain fall on his fur, cooling off all of the burns from the fire.

Sonic walked to Shadow and sat on the ground. Shadow looked at Sonic and scooted a little closer to him. Sonic puffed his cheeks full of air then exhaled and said, "is the weather always like this?"

Shadow frowned as he stared into the fire. "There's usually a lot of fire….as long as i can remember, it's never rained here and the skies have not been any other color than red."

Sonic did a nod and bit his bottom lip obviously. "Why….haven't you hurt me?"

Shadow shrugged. "I guess i don't..want to." He lightly shudders and narrows his eyes at the fire. "Don't get me wrong..it's very tempting." His maroon eyes look at Sonic, still narrowed. "It's hard not to. Your blood has a very strong smell to it. It's sweet."

Sonic goofily chuckled. "I know this is aside from the subject but….how do Vimpares drink? Or eat? Or whatever you call it."

Shadow looked at sonic. "I..can't really show you since there's nothing to drink, and if i suck water, it could poison me."

Sonic did a slow nod and looked at the ground. Shadow half heartedly grinned as he leaned on one hand. "Now let me ask you something. Why did you not go with the SFF?"

"Huh? Oh, um….Draystíro doesn't really like me much, but...Sirus wants me to join them...but i can't stay and i feel had for that 'lil guy."

"Stay?"

Sonic nodded. "Mhm. Ya see, im not from here. I'm from mobius. Well, the 'past' i guess you could call it." he looked at Shadow. "That's how i know your name. There's a Shadow on Mobius, but he isn't a vimpare."

Shadow looked outside and the wind blew on his face. "This... _Shadow..._ is he immortal?"

"Yes."

Shadow looked at the fire with narrowed eyes again. "Is there any possible way that I am this Shadow?"

Sonic shook his head. "Im afraid not, buddy. You would still remember me."

Shadow shrugged. "Eh...i've been through a lot and these things have softened me and harmed my memory." He softly rubbed his temples. "I remember and i don't remember...i get a sense of _why_ i don't remember why i'm broken...it involved a death. That's all i recall." A sigh escaped his fawn lips as he closed his eyes.

Sonic grabbed his hand subconsciously and gave it a squeeze. "It's okay. I know it must be hard." Sonic frowned as he remember the time he had lost his parents to Eggman [robotnik]. Tears tried to make their way to his eyes. He quickly swiped them away and got up, walking to the caves entrance and standing there, letting small raindrops sprinkle onto his head. He rubbed his arms and looked into the sky and sighed.

A hand settled on Sonic's shoulder and the voice said, " It's okay. You can cry, Sonic."

Sonic slapped the hand away and faked a smile as he chuckled dryly. "I don't need to cry. I'm fine."

Red streaked arms wrapped around Sonic in a hug. Sonic's eyes widened as the embrace surprised him. His lip began to quiver and his eyes began to water as he cringed in mental pain. The two that were standing slowly slid to the floor onto their knees, and Sonic bit on his lip, drawing blood, then he gulped as he felt Shadow tense up. _Shit._ Shadow held Sonic at arms length and wiped the dot of blood off of the blue ones lip with his index finger. Shadow rubbed it between his fingers and held Sonic's cheek and stared at him.

A flasflash went off in Shadow's mind and a flashback from decades ago took over…

Shadow heard gunshots and screams everywhere. "Damn Eggman," he said as he looked around. _What was i looking for?_ He ran around, frantically looking for something. As a heard a yell from behind him, a bullet nicked his arm. Shadow turned around and saw Tails lying on the ground.

"Miles!" Shadow carefully grabbed Tails' head and laid it on his lap . "Keep those blue eyes open."

Tails looked pale as he groaned. "We...tried to stop Eggman. He's gotten stronger..he _knows_ our tactics." He grabbed Shadow's chest fur with bloody hands. "Get _him_ to safety, Shadow."

Shadow yelped as another bullet nicked his arm. When he looked back at Tails, his heart swelled up. Tails had taken a shot to his forehead and died. His eyes were staring blankly at the blue-red starry sky.

"I will," Shadow whispered as he gently closed Tails' eyes and got up, and ran to his condo. When he got there, he searched for the stairs. _The elevator would take too long_. He found them, and ran han up all 40 flights of stairs and broke into his door, running into it at full speed. He stumbled inside and ran through the front room. The ebony one jumped over puzzles and cups and candles, and ran as fast as he could to his room. When he went to turn his bedroom door knob, it didn't budge. _Fuck._ Shadow began to pound on the door, screaming someone's name at the top of his lungs. He turned sideways and ran into the door, breaking it wide open. He looked around the room and cried out when he saw the person he was looking for, curled up on the bed….bloody and crying.

Shadow yelped and stumbled back, letting go of Sonic and hitting his head on the cave wall. Sonic gasped and went by his side

"Shadow?! Are you okay?"

"Im…..fine. Are you?"

"Me? Im fine. But, what about you? You're as pale as a ghost!"

Shadow couldn't tell Sonic about the memories, or fantasies, that kept appearing in his mind. _Just say that you're hungry._ Shadow narrowed his eyes and did a nod. "I'm just hungry, that's all." He frowned and looked into the forest. "I should go hunting."

"No!" Sonic frowned. "No...please don't. Last time someone left me in a cave, they didn't come back…,"

"How am i supposed to eat?" Shadow's eyes followed Sonic's hand as Sonic pulled his glove off and but his middle and index finger with his only canine tooth, drawing blood." Shadow stiffened as he smelled the blood; so sweet and juicy. Shadow frowned and sighed. Sonic held up his fingers, blood lightly running down his finger.

"No, Sonic. I could-"

"Just do it." Sonic smiled. "I really dont mind."

Shadow hesitated, then grew sharper canine teeth. He stared at the pool of blood on the tip of Sonic's fingers. The smell was overwhelming. _What if i can't stop myself? What if I end up hurting him? I just...i can't drink his blood._

"Thank you, Sonic, but-" he narrowed his eyes "-I can't do that. I might harm you."

Sonic blushed and put his glove back one. "O-okay."

Shadow looked outside. "It never rains in Zoneless Moebius." He looked over at Sonic. "You must be a sign. The worlds _hero_." He grabbed Sonic's hand.

"Why do you keep grabbing my hand?" Sonic asked.

"What? Do people from Mobius not do this?"

"Well, only couples."

"Oh. I'm sorry if i made you uncomfortable." He pulled away. "Everyone on this planet does it. I didn't know you had different traditions."

Sonic smiled and cupped his hand in Shadow's. Not in the couple way with fingers entwined, but literally _holding_ eachothers hand.

"Its okay."

Shadow did a nod and left his hand limp as Sonic held it. Shadow's eye twitched and he pulled Sonic into the cavr. "It's time to sleep. You should get some rest."

Sonic nodded, nut just stared at Shadow. He smiled. "You're nice, Shadow." Shadow stopped and looked at Sonic over his shoulder. "Why aren't you frightening or blood thristy like the others?"

Shadow sighed. "I haven't been a Vimpare for long. I just turned a couple of hourse ago, so i still have feelings and most of my memories." he remembered what his mother told him. _If they get you, you have to remember what really matters. Not us. Not revenge. No anger._

"I haven't forgotten what really matters."

Sonic stared into his eyes, so red and shiny. "I'm sorry." He gently touched Shadow's arm. Shadow shuddered as Sonic's slender fingers brushed against his fur. Shadow felt connected to Sonic, as if he had known him for a long time. He put a hand on Sonic's and smiled, then walked to the fire and laid down. He turned his back to Sonic and pulled the object, that his mother gave him, out of his quills. _A ring?_ He cocked his head to the side and redlad rhe words on the inside of the ring.

 _ **HOME IS WHERE THE TRUTH IS**_

Shadow did a nod, put it away then leaned on his elbows to look at Sonic. Sonic was in the same place with his arms folded, looking at the rain. Shadow's gaze traveled across his long legs and scrany, yet fine, arms.

"How would you like to go exploring tomorrow?"

"Sounds nice," Sonic said with a smile.

Shadow laid back down and quickly fell asleep…

" _Are you sure you really wanna do this?"_

" _You know me, T. Ill do anything fir money. This is easy, I'll find him. Dont worry your little head."_

" _Alright. Bring him back."_

 **Okay! Well i hope you guys enjoyed that! Chapter three will be posted somewhere between Mon-Saturday! R &R!**


	3. Sorry Guys

Sorry guys! Interments been down XC I'll try and get more chapters up over spring break!

~Sage


	4. Chapter 3

**I am baaaack! Im so very sorry for the late update xC ive been caught up in school and testing (´** **･** **_** **･** **`) it won't happen again though! Welp, here's chapter 3**

 **Enjoy!**

 **{REMINDER: I don't own any of the sonic characters . All I own are the OC's}**

 _Chapter 3_

Sonic woke with a start and rubbed his eyes. He looked around for Shadow, but didn't see any sign of him. The fire was out and the cave was dark and cold. He got up and poked his head out of the cave, seeing only darkness in the night with stars as the only sign of light. Sonic walked out and cupped his mouth. "Shadow! Shadooooow!"

A rustling in the bushes shocked him and a gloved hand turned his head. He was staring into pale blue eyes and glistening teeth appeared as the figure smiled. _Oh no._

"I finally found you, _blue,"_ the figure said. "Thought I'd never get that reward."

"Wh-what?"

"Takel put 20 grand out for the one who finds you." He smirked. "So defenceless and lost, huh? Maybe….I should have a little fun, eh?"

Sonic laughed dryly. "Oh sweet Chaos, man. What is your problem?"

Scourge smirked and Sonic's grin vanished. _He's serious._

"Scourge, please-"

Scourge ran a hand down Sonic's side, stopping at his butt, and gave it a little squeeze. Sonic frowned as he shuddered from the unpleasant feeling. _Oh Chaos, i'm gonna puke._ Scourge used his thumb to part Sonic's lips. "Open." Sonic glared at him. " _Open!"_ Sonic whimpered as Scourge forced his lips to part. He smirked and connected lips with the azul hedgehog in a sloppy kiss. Sonic's eyes widened as he felt Scourge's tongue press against his lips.

" _Ngh!"_

Scourge pulled away and licked Sonic's cheek, chin and collarbone. "Mm. So sweet." he placed both hands on Sonic's waist and pulled him closer. Sonic gasped for air and pushed away.

"You've got a lot of nerve for doing this," Sonic said venomously. "You'll regret this, you _fake."_

Scourge glared at Sonic and grabbed his wrist. "I am _not_ a fake, you pest." He tightened his grip. "You're ain't going nowhere, blue." He got a pair of Anti-chaos handcuffs and put them around Sonic's wrists. "The more you struggle, the more _painful_ the shock."

Sonic yelped as it stung his struggling wrists. Scourge smirked and grabbed his arm. "Let's go-" Scourge stopped, then fell limp onto the ground. Shadow appeared and retracted his claws and ran to Sonic. "I am so sorry. I was trying to lead him away." He hugged Sonic. "I'm so so so sorry, Sonic."

He looked at the cuffs and began to pick at it. "I turned the electric shock off, but i can't get them off."

Sonic just stared at Shadow, regretting his attraction towards men. Shadow picked him and Scourge up and carried them to the cave.

"Why did you bring him?" Sonic asked once they got back.

"I don't want him going off and telling everyone where you are."

"He's not...dead?"

Shadow tied Scourge up, then sat next to Sonic. "No. I couldn't kill, even if i tried."

"Well...how do you eat if you don't kill?'

"I only eat dead animals."

 _Shocker #2. Faker would_ _ **gladly**_ _kill someone._ Sonic grabbed Shadow's hand. "Thank you."

Shadow smiled. "No problem."

Sonic sighed and leaned against Shadow's shoulder, then quickly fell back asleep.

~ _Mobius~_

The small yellow kitsune frowned as he sat on a small desk in the basement of Knuckles house. The teal hedgehog sat in a chair, a rope tied around him and the chair, preventing him from moving. The red echidna had his arms folded as he glared at the tied up hedgehog.

"Where is he?"

The hedgehog frowned. "I already told you! I don't know!"

"How?! You were the last one to see him!" the pink hedgehog yelled as she held back tears. "Where's my Sonic?!"

He glared at the group that surrounded him. "I swear. The last time i saw him was at the cave! I'm just as worried as you! Why else would i have put up the fliers?"

"He's...got a point," Knuckles said as he sighed.

"Not really," a dark voice said from behind them. "He was the first to realize that the blue Faker was missing. He obviously knows where he went or at _least_ has a guess of where he could be."

Tails hopped from the desk. "Shadow has a point." He looked at the teal one. "You better tell us."

Shadow had his arms folded as he leaned against a wall. His eyes closed sternly and his brow set in a frown. What was he doing here again? He had no care for that blue faker. _Hmm._ Shadow looked at the kitsune. He had that happy smile but something was..off. Is wasn't real. It was fake. _How could nobody else see it? Its not as_ _ **perky**_ _as it usually is._

 _He almost looks…..heartbroken, as if a part of him is missing. Huh..it's probably that faker. He_ _ **did**_ _look at this kid as a sibling._

He sighed and thought of Maria. _I know how he feels. Once she died...my life wasn't the same. I felt empty, sad….I didn't know who i truly was. Mariah would want this boy to be happy. Hell, she wanted_ _ **everyone**_ _to be happy._

"You _need_ to tell us where he is," Tails said sadly. "Please, Takel."

"We _know_ you have an idea of where he is," Vector said. "You let _Scourge_ go look for him"

Espio glared at Takel. "Just tell us where Sonic is."

"i don't have to do shit-"

In the blink of an, he was pinned to the floor with the chair beneath him, shattered in pieces due to the force of his fall. He gasped in pain and opened his eyes to see the dark one pinning him to the ground by his throat. He had a deadly sneer on his face and his eyes held nothing but anger.

"Listen you _idiot_ ," Shadow said venomously. " _You better tell them where that blue buffoon is or I'll make your life a living Hell."_

"My life is already-"

Shadow's eyes glowed with anger and amusement. " _Oh don't tell me your life is already a living a Hell. I'll make it so you're actually in Satan's lair. Ill tear you from limb to limb and make you scream for mercy."_ Shadow smirked and tightened his grip. Takel choked and struggled to breath. "Now... _are you going to tell me where he is."_

Takel nodded quickly as Shadow released his grasp on his neck. "He..He...I don't know where he is…" Shadow brought his fist back as if he were to punch him. Takel yelped and quickly said, "W-WAIT! I don't know where he is, but Scourge gave me a list of places he was going to go search for him!"

Shadow did a nod. "That's greatly appreciated." He quickly punched Takel in the face with very much force. The ebony one stood and looked at the Mobians behind him. Their faces held shock and confusion, not having expected Shadow to do such a thing.

"He has a list of places that Scourge is going to to search for Faker. You will all go and search for him," Shadow said. He turned to walk away, but stopped as the kitsune grabbed his wrist.

"Shadow."

"Hm?"

"Please stay and help us. I promise we'll make it an exciting trip."

Shadow frowned and sighed. "I also have a life and need to tend to my personal business."

"Really?" Amy chirped. "Sonic always said that you didn't have a life."

A vein bulged in Shadows temple as he sighed frustratingly and growled. "I _do_ have a life."

Cream walked up to Shadow and looked up at him. "Please Mr. Shadow. Help us find .."

Shadow frowned and did a nod. " _Fine."_ He pointed at Takel. "If you try any funny business, i _will_ tear off your arms, _drum boy."_

 _~Moebius~_

It's been six days since Sonic had met this vimpare Shadow. They were on their way, with Scourge's hands tied, to Shadow's _unknown_ location. Sonic grew closer to Shadow as days passed by. He learned about his foster family and how they died.

"I actually don't know if my father is dead," Shadow said as he stared up at the sky.

"Hmm." Sonic grabbed his hand as they walked. Hand grabbing was becoming more intimate. Shadow would 'accidentally' rub Sonic's hand with his thumb, or maybe Sonic would squeeze his hand.

On the 12th day and 13th night, while searching for shelter, Sonic and Shadow began to talk flirtatiously to each other.

"You smell very good today, Sonic," Shadow said as he held Sonic's hand.

"Not even! You smell much better than i do."

"Not true," Shadow chuckled. "Well, if i smell better, then you look very nice today."

Sonic chuckled. "What? Nuh uh!"

"It's true! It's either the lighting or you have some products stored somewhere in those neat quills."

Sonic blushed. "You don't mean that, Shadow."

"Oh, but i do."

"Gahhhh!" Scourge groaned. "Just _shut UP!_ You're ruining my ears! Stop flirting!"

Sonic glared at Scourge. "We aren't and _shut up!"_

Shadow let go of Sonic's hand and walked towards a house and opened the door. "We will sleep here tonight."

They went inside and upstairs. Shadow tied Scourges bound wrists to the sink pipes in the bathroom, then closed the door. Sonic stared at the anti-chaos handcuffs on his wrists and frowned. He stood up and leaned against a wall, starting out the window. He sighed and held his own hands and yawned. Shadow was by his side and he put his arms behind his back.

They were silent until Shadow asked, "what does flirting mean?"

Sonic raised a brow. "It means complimenting someone with truthfulness and a desiring passion. Like, complimenting someone that you _like_ in that way or care for in a romantic way."

Shadow nodded. "Hm. Well then." He slightly chuckled.

"What?"

Shadow shook his head. "Then, I hate to admit to it, but-" he went close to Sonic and put both hands on the wall behind him, framing his head with his arms. "-according to your definition of _flirting_ , I was, definitely, flirting with you this morning."

"Iiiiiiii knew it!" Scourge called from the bathroom.

Sonic blushed as Shadow caressed his cheek. He swallowed and said, "o-oh.. Well...r-really?"

Shadow grinned and narrowed his eyes with a nod. He cupped Sonic's chin and pulled him closer. Sonic breathed in deeply and closed his eyes as Shadow brushed his fawn lips against Sonic's peach ones.

Sonic felt alive and whole once his lips touched the Ebony's lips. This kiss cured him and he got more open as he pressed himself against Shadow's chest. Shadow wrapped his arms around Sonic's waist and tilted his head. Sonic disconnected, then reconnected their lips. He pulled away, tilted his head and lifted his arms up and over Shadow's head. Sonic's handcuffs caused Shadow to be stuck against him. Shadow lifted Sonics up and leaned him down into the bed

Sonic wrapped his legs around Shadow's waist and licked his neck. Shadow kissed Sonic and held him closely. Then, in his horror, another light went off in his mind, and he had another flashback….

~ _flashback~_

The bed didn't squeak as Shadow threw his 'friend' onto the bed. He growled sexily as he climbed onto his brand new bed. He grabbed his leg and his companion squealed. Shadow pulled him close and said, "you look wonderful in your uniform." It was true. His friend wore a white button up shirt with golden trim, black pants and a small red tie.

"Thank you Shads."

Shadow ran his hand up his "friend's" leg and cupped his chin, tilted his head and then pressed their lips together. He kissed his jaw, neck and collarbone. "Oh, Chaos. You're so good, _Sonic."_

Sonic smiled jokingly. "Thanks Shads."

Shadow dug his face in Sonic's neck and placed his hands on his hips. Sonic shivered and put his hands on Shadow's shoulders. Shadow licked Sonic's jaw and trailed it to Sonic's lips, then put it in his mouth. He put his hands under Sonic's shirt and Sonic giggled.

"Just unbutton it." Sonic slowly unbuttoned the buttons and took off his shirt. "Yeah. Now this I miss." He laid there and smiled. "Ever since I got that _damn_ job, I've had to wear this stupid uniform. I can never run around, free of clothes!" He looked at Shadow and smirked as his knee bumped into Shadow's inner thigh while he tried to take off his pants. When Sonic had no more clothes on, he smiled at Shadow. Sonic moved his legs and wrapped them around Shadow's waist, then he sighed. Shadow nuzzled Sonic's neck and kisses him. Sonic licked Shadow's neck while groaning as Shadow rubbed the inside of his thighs. He wrapped his arms around Shadow's neck and took a quick intake of breath, and Shadow returned back to reality…

~ _end of flashback ~_

Shadow gasped as Sonic bit his neck. _Shadow. Calm down. You need to calm down._

"S-Sonic," Shadow shakily grunted. He pulled his head away and frowned. "S-sonic." Sonic kissed him and stuck his tongue in Shadows mouth. Shadow pulled away and exhaled. " _Sonic,"_ he said sternly.

Sonic looked him in the eyes and pulled away, blushing deeply. "I-I'm sorry, Shadow."

"Don't be. I just got too….excited."

"Ain't that the whole point?" Sonic asked jokingly as he Nuzzled Shadows neck.

Shadow looked at him and shrugged. "I wouldn't know."

Sonic took his arms from around him and smiled up at Shadow. His black fur glistened in the dim, yellow light and his ruby eyes solemnly glowed with emotions.

"Shadow."

"Eh?"

"I'm hungry."

"Hungry?" Shadow looked at the blue one with red eyes. "There's nothing to eat?"

Sonic stood up and stretched as he yawned. "Well looks like imma starve to death." He playfully fell against Shadow and stuck his tongue out while rolling his eyes, giving the impression that he was dead. Shadow couldn't help but to playfully laugh as he picked Sonic up and set him on the bed.

"I'll go check if there's anything in this old house. Stay here."

"Stay here? Hm. I was actually planning on running off." Sonic grinned as Shadow shook his head and roll his eyes. "How about you _don't_ run off?"

"No promises, haha."

Shadow grinned and headed downstairs. He entered the old mold stained kitchen and looked around. _Ew._ He signed and opened the cupboards and the fridge, looking for any kind of food. He found moldy bread and rotten meats, but nothing that Sonic could eat without getting sick. Maybe if he cooked the meat it wouldn't be so bad? No. He couldn't risk it. Sonic was his friend. Maybe…..maybe more…? Whatever he was, he wasn't someone Shadow was very fond of losing.

"Hmmm...oh." Shadow found a bag of buns. They weren't new but didn't look too old or have any trace of mold. "What else…" He scanned through the fridge carefully and reached in the back of the fridge. He grabbed a rectangular object that seemed to wrapped in tinfoil. He opened it and nodded. "Hot dogs."

A smile quickly spread across his face as he smiled. "I wonder if there's anything here that could resemble chili…" He frowned. "Chili…?" Something clicked in the depth of Shadows mind. His eyes went widen and he stared at the floor as he set the food on the nearby counter. He closed his eyes painfully and shook his head. "Sonic's favorite food is….chili dogs.. His best friend is Miles…." He sadly opened his eyes. "We were..lovers...he..he died...because of me….."

 _Woooooow (╥_╥) he finally remembered CX Welp this should be interesting :3_

 _Rokee: hmmmm maybe this is when it actually gets exciting haha_

ಠ ___ ಠ… _..whatever Rokee_

 _Anyways R &R! _

_Once again sorry for the very late update_


	5. Chapter 4

_**Hai! So this chapter takes place in the past. When Sonic and Shadow are...you know...**_ _rivals._ _ **Ha! Thought I was gonna say something else huh? Welp**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 **Chapter 4**

Shadow folded his arms across his chest as he growled impatiently. _Why'd I agree to meet that faker in the first place?_ Sonic had wanted to talk to Shadow and told him to meet at Mia's Café at 10:00.

 _It's 11:30._

Shadow set his head in the palm of his right hand and looked out the glass wall to his left and tapped the wooden table impatiently with a sneer. _Why am I still waiting? I should've left an hour ago._ The ebony one got up to leave, but saw the blue blur walk into the nice café. He smiled at his rival, causing Shadow to glare coldly at him.

"Hope you weren't leaving," Sonic said as he sat across from Shadow.

"Nope," Shadow said sarcastically as he sat back down. "I was heading out to go eat. _Then_ come back."

Sonic got the message and winced at the venomous tone in the other's voice. "Sorry. I was busy and got caught up in some things."

"I don't care."

They sat in silence as Shadow tapped his foot against the cool wooden planked floor. A vein popped out of his temple as Sonic began sucking on his teeth.

"So?"

"Huh? What?"

"Why did you want to meet?"

"Oh! Yea, listen. Some things have been going down on the other side of Mobius and I have to go tomorrow."

"And where does this involve me?"

"I need someone to watch over my place."

Shadow cocked his head. "What? Faker has an _actual_ house? Not a tree? Since when?"

Sonic played with a package of sugar and rolled his eyes. "Ha ha, very funny. I wanted to meet here so i could make sure I was leaving my place to the right person."

"And you think….leaving it to you _rival_ is the right thing to do?'

"Mhm. See is I can trust ya."

 _But why me? If all people. He chose me._

"You're probably thinking 'why me?', but to tell ya the truth, I don't really _want_ to leave it to anyone else. Amy would constantly sniff my stuff, Tails is busy with his tinkering, knuckles would throw parties all the time and the Chaotic would never be there. But you?" Sonic grinned cockily. "You don't have a life."

Shadow rolled his ruby eyes and picked up his glass. "Mhm. Well, I don't see why not. It is better than listening to Rouge and Knuckles screw 24/7," Shadow said as he drank his water.

Sonic stared at Shadow, seeing how his lips molded with the cup and how his Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed his water, and how his eyes narrowed as he looked at Sonic-

 _Wait, what?_

Sonic snapped out of his gaze and noticed Shadow caught him staring. _Hurry! Say something before he questions you!_ "Don't you have your own place?"

Shadow set his glass down and said, "Yes, but Rouge did something with the key. I don't get another one until Wednesday."

Sonic did a nod the smiled. "Oh! I got something for you, Shads." He reached into his quills and pulled out a small red box. "Here."

Show took it in his hand cautiously and looked at it. As he opened it, Sonic sat up and peeked in the box, which lay an old inhibitor ring. It's shine was dim and it looked slightly smaller compared to his current ones.

"What…"

"Happy birthday!" Sonic said as he chuckled. "Or, as you know it, happy 55th anniversary of the Ark."

 _That's right...55 years ago I was created. He...that faker remembered._

"Buuuuut, since you look young, I'm just gonna say your age is somewhere around 20, haha."

"Today's June 23rd?"

"Mhm." Sonic grinned as he folded his arms behind his head.

 _Wait._

"Then you must be 19, correct?"

Sonic frowned and looked at shyly chuckled. "Yeaaaah. Dang I'm getting old." He sighed. "Oh well. I'm pretty beat. I'll come by Rouge's house tomorrow morning." He smirked. "Hope sleeping beauty gets his rest."

Shadow stood. "Whatever, Birthday Boy." He walked away, purposely forgetting the gift given to him by his rival.

When Shadow was nowhere to be seen, Sonic sighed and grabbed the box. "No 'thank you'?" He shook He shook his head. "Shadow, why can't you see how I feel. I pay for the food you didn't even touch, I remember your birthday, and I get you a present. I even came late on _purpose_ to see if you'd wait...and you did?" He examined the inhibitor ring. "How are we still rivals after five years?"

 _9:48 p.m._

Shadow got a towel from his current bedroom and headed to the bathroom. He looked at the pictures of Rouge and Knuckles that hanged on the walls. _Pft. Love._ He walked past her door and stopped as he heard voices.

"I love you, you know that?" Knuckles said.

"Of course I know, Knux."

After some minutes, the bed moved and Shadow backed away. Bed springs began to squeak and Rouge began squealing.

"How pathetic," Shadow said as he continued to the bathroom. He got into the shower and let the hot water hit his body. He set his hands on the wall in front of him and closed his eyes. _What exactly is love? What's the meaning of it? The professor said I'd experience one day…_

After his warm shower, Shadow laid on his bed. The room above him held two lovers that weren't afraid to verbally express their feelings.

"~Ahh! Knuckles!"

"Oh, Rouge!"

Shadow closed his eyes and tried blocking out the sounds. _Is love the lust for sex? Or for someone's affections?_

 _Next Morning_

Shadow was up at 6:00, eating a pop tart and drinking hot coffee, leaning against the marble counter, melting into the vanilla-cocoa flavor. His hand put the coffee mug down as there was a knock on the door. He walked to the door and opened it, revealing Sonic.

Sonic's smile faded as he noticed Shadow didn't have gloves or shoes on.

"Ready?"

"Does it look like I'm ready?"

"Nope."

Shadow rolled his eyes. "Come in."

Sonic walked in and nodded his head as he whistled. "Niiiiiiice."

Shadow sighed as he closed the door. "I'll be back." He walked off down the hall and into one of the rooms. Sonic did a nod and blushed as he heard moaning. Sonic's face turned bright red. _Baby making?!_ He closed his eyes and sat on the couch, moans and groan feeling his mind with inappropriate thoughts that he didn't want. He quickly fell asleep and his dream took over.

"I hope you're ready-" Shadow said as he entered the living room, seeing Sonic sitting on the couch. His eyes were closed and his legs slightly hung open. He clawed at the couch cushion and groaned.

"Faker?'

He hitched a breath and huffed. Shadow folded his arms across his chest and cocked his head sideways.

"Faker, you need to wake up."

"Ngh!"

Shadow was taken back. He put a hand on Sonic's forehead. "Are you sick?"

Sonic grabbed his arm and pulled Shadow down. Shadow tripped and fell in between Sonic's legs, his muzzle landing on the couch cushion. Shadow grunted as Sonic put his hand on the back of his head.

"Ffakerrr," Shadow muffled, barely audible.

"Nhhh!" Sonic pushed Shadows head into the cushion more, making Shadow's nose scrape against Sonic's leg. Shadow put both hands on Sonic's knees and pushed himself up.

"~Ah~!"

 _He's probably dreaming about that squirrel or Rose._

Shadow straightened up and gasp as a gloved hand grabbed his mid-thigh and tugged him back. Shadow growled and tried removing Sonic's hands. A free hand grabbed his cheek and did the unexpected.

In an instant, peach lips were against tan. Shadow didn't respond to the kiss his sleeping rival was giving him. _What. The. Fuck!_ A tongue pressed against his lips and he quickly pulled away and growled. "Faker-"

"Sh-shadow….m-more…"

Shadow stood there in shock, not able to move a muscle. _A..a fantasy with me?_ His ruby orbs stared at the cobalt one.

Sonic groaned and pushed his hips up as if there were something invisible in that spot.

Shadow looked down at the whimpering hedgehog. "...Pathetic…" He wiped his mouth and shuddered, then glared at the sleeping one. "Faker." He punched Sonic in the arm. "Wake up."

Nothing happened.

Shadow sighed and sat on the opposite couch to tighten his inhibitor rings.

 _1 hour 45 minutes later._

Sonic quickly sat up and gasped. He held his breath and looked around, seeing Shadow emerged from the bathroom while lighting a scented candle.

"Mmm."

Shadow set the candle in the counter and looked at him. "You're awake."

"Yea." Sonic stretched and yawned. "How long was I out?"

"An hour. Maybe two."

Sonic's eyes widened and he scratched his head while frowning. "That long? Sheesh…."

"Yea." Shadow opened the door and raised a brow. "Ready?"

Sonic nodded and they both left.

Once they got to Sonic's house, Sonic gave Shadow a key. "I have two plants. They need watering every other day. My dog needs to be fed every day and I would _really_ appreciate it if you kept the place clean."

Shadow opened the door and rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

"Oy!" Sonic yelled. "Get some of those scented candles!"

Shadow closed the door and his eyes widened. It was a regular shaped apartment with beige walls and blue carpet. For it being Sonic's living quarters, it was...surprisingly spotless.

Shadow wondered around and entered a room with multiple book shelves and many books. Shadow spotted a book on the floor and picked it up.

 _ **Entry 1. 4-5-3340**_

 _ **Yooooo! How do you talk to a journal? I'm clueless haha**_ ಠ _ **_**_ ಠ

Shadow rolled his eyes and turned the page.

 _ **Entry 2. 4-7-3340**_

 _ **Sooo, today was pretty good haha. I race Shadz and it was a tie , like always. (I say I win but he says its a tie...hm..what a poo loser.) Also, Amy forced me on a another dat with her. Why. Is. She. So. Obsessed. With. Me?**_

Shadow read about 20 more pages. "Hm. What an interesting little book." He took it in Sonic's room. "Thank Chaos his rooms clean and decent." He went to the kitchen and cooked some Chinese rice and chicken. When he was done eating, he watered Sonic's two plant and fed his brown dog. After the things he was told to do, he laid on the bed and began to dose off. There was a knock on the door and he sighed as he got up and answered it.

A green-blue hedgehog with purple eyes stood there with a pair of white and red drum sticks. He looked up at Shadow surprised and tugged at the collar of his muscle shirt.

"Um..is Sonic home?"

"No. He won't be back for a while."

The hedgehog frowned and shook his head. Mind if I come in for a sec? I'm a real close friend of his and i have something."

"Be my guest," Shadow said as he moved out of the way. The Teal Mobian walked in, placed a box on the counter, then spun around and held out his hand.

"I'm Takel by the way."

Shadow cautiously shook his hand. "Shadow the Hedgehog."

"I know."

Shadow cocked a brow.

"Oh! Uh, Sonic talks about you."

"Sonic?"

"Yea, it can get annoying."

"Whatever." Shadow rolled his eyes. "Hurry and leave. Your presence is starting to sicken me."

Takel folded his arms and nodded as he walked out the door. Shadow closed the door, then walked back to the bedroom. He sat on the bed, causing the journal to fall open. Shadow picked it up and something in the page caught his attention. He looked at it and began to read it.

 _ **Entry 6,452. 4-5-3344**_

 _ **Okay. So I had a pretty long day. To be honest, it was horrible. I'll wait to get to the bad news. Well, today's the four year anniversary of having my journal. I'll be as straight as I can….these things i write in here are personal. Most guys would do other things like draw or something in a journal, but...I get pretty sensitive in my writings. so...Takel took me out to dinner for our anniversary.**_

Shadow stared at the sentence. _So you're….gay?_

 _ **Takel asked if there was anything I wanted to do. There wasn't much we could do at 10 at night. I got kinda bored while we talked about his band so I glanced out the window, and when i did, I saw Shadow. He was….angrily walking away from Rouge, who looked in a panic.**_

Shadow sighed. He remembered that night. Rouge had invited him to her place. She tried taking advantage of him by drugging his drinks. Stuff like that didn't have an affect on him, so he stayed sober...so when she mentioned it, it angered him and he left. It hurt him knowing that his only friend would do something like that to him.

 _ **Shads looked real mad , but I wasn't too sure. Takel and I somehow started a conversation about Shadow. I didn't even notice that I was going on and in about Shads until Takel yelled at me. He said he was sick and tired of how much I talked about Shadow. He said that i had to pick between our relationship or my "wanna be friendship" with Shadow.**_

 _ **It hurt how he was really doing this…... Should I pick our love over Shadow? My rival?...the right choice hurt. I looked at him and said I was hurt...then I got up and left him. Like I said. Today sucked.**_

Shadow was dumbfounded. _Sonic.. Had sacrificed his relationship to try and get close..to me?_ Shadow shook his head. It all seemed like a blur. Nothing he read made any sense. He needed to know more, so he read more pages.

 _ **Entry 6,468. 4-21-3344**_

 _ **Yes! Today I spent all my time with Shadow. I had noticed from past years that Shads likes calm isolated places, so I sorta bribed him on coming with me to a nice place hidden in the woods.**_

 _ **Shadow looked quite amazed. I brought a radio and a song came on. I tried singing, but Shads said I was annoying and that I should stop unless I wanted to attract wild alley cats. I laughed. Later I went too close to the edge of the cliff and fell off and into the water.**_

 _ **It was at least more than 100 feet. Probably 200. But it hurt like Hell when I landed head first in the water. I felt like I was drowning...and I was scared….I couldn't breathe. Then..there was a splash above me. Arms wrapped around me and dragged me out of the water and onto the grass. Shadow stood over me and his fur was dripping with water. He save me….**_

 _ **He looked quite worried haha. Lil worried Shadow. I realized I had stopped breathing. Everything was all a blur until I felt a rush of painful engery shoot through me. I woke up and coughed up water...Shadow...hugged me tightly. I swear…..something clicked between us because I realized…**_

 _I was in love with Shadow the Hedgehog._

Shadows eyes widened and he closed the book. It all made more sense. For the past three years, Sonic wasn't spending time with Shadow to annoy him...but to earn his affections….

Something inside Shadow sparked as he remembered the feeling that went through his body when Sonic had fallen over the waterfall. One he had revived Sonic, Shadow felt happy...happier than he ever had in a long time.

Shadow slowly set the book down and starred at the ground. The spark…..the spark of love he claimed to not have experienced...that spark….had already went off. The feeling of loving someone had already been triggered...that time spark..had already become a burning fire.

 _I love Sonic…._

 _Several Days Later…_

Shadow walked through the mini mart looking for the scented candles Sonic said he wanted. These past days have felt like Hell to the ebony one. His mind racing 24/7 about what he found out, his heart aching, wanting to understand what was happening. He couldn't get his mind off of it. Even when he read his books, that faker popped up in his mind and he couldn't concentrate. Why..why….

When he got back to the apartment, he cleaned the place up and watered the plant and fed the dog for the second time that day. While he was putting the the journal back, he frowned. This journal was the only thing that kept him sane for the past two weeks. He enjoyed reading it….he learned much from it. _Hmmm.._

The dark one opened the journal and read a recent entry.

 _ **Entry Monday, 17. Lost count**_

 _ **Well I can't exactly say I don't enjoy being an adult. There isn't much difference from when I was a teen, but it seems I get called to more dangerous places. And the fact that Shads can't always race me since he's always at GUN working, sucks drastically. I haven't seen him in two month but he agreed to meet me in a couple days. Also, i haven't fought Egghead for 9months now. He's getting pretty old. I actually stopped by his lab to check up on the old fella. He was working on robots, not planning anything bad. Instead of stopping him, I stayed and watched. Decoe and Bocoe showed me to a room in the basement. I couldn't believe what I saw. It was Shadows old power regenerator. The thing he was in when he landed on Mobius over 50 years ago.. I found one of his old inhibitor rings and decided to make it as a gift. When I got home I...I kinda cried hahaha ⊙**_ _ **︿⊙**_ _ **but only because I remembered the Two times he drifted out into space and I thought I lost him forever. I hope he likes it. I really do. Welp. Happy early b day to me haha**_

Shadow smiled softly to himself and closed the journal. _That blue faker does care about me. He even complained to his book that he couldn't race me._ The raven fur hedgehog frowned. Sonic got that inhibitor ring from Eggman. From the regenerator. That ring holds more memories that any mind could. And what did he do with it when the cobalt one gave it to him? He left it at the café.

"Fuck…" Shadow placed the book on the floor how it was and left the room, closing the door behind him as he left.

Shadow lit a few candles and set them in the kitchen. He sniffed in and sighed calmly. There was a knock on the door and Shadow's gaze met the door. "..." He walked to it and opened the door. The blue speedster stood there, leaning to the right, putting his weight on one leg while folding his arms. His emerald eyes looked at Shadow and he grinned.

"Oh man, what's up? Yea, I'm looking for a sexy blue hedgehog that's suppose to live here?"

Shadow raised a brow. "I'm sorry Sir, but the only living thing that's sexy and that's been in the radius of this building is a cream fluffy dog."

Sonic couldn't help but laugh. "Oh Shads, you're funny. Where's my baby?!"

The cream colored dog barked and jumped into Sonic's arms. "Oh that's a good Muttski." Sonic looked up at Shadow. "Did he cause ya any problems?"

"No, none at all."

Sonic walked in and let go of Muttski. "Mmmm you got the candles!"

Shadow did a nod and walked back to the kitchen. He turned the lights off and walked back to the living room. He sat on a couch. "How was your trip?"

Sonic lightly tapped his plants and strolled over to a couch. "Pretty boring. They just made me fight off those tiny lady bug bots, haha. You know what I've noticed? They break a lot easier haha."

Shadow crossed his left leg over his right. "Mhm. It might be because you're bigger than you were before."

Sonic laughed. "Just because I eat a lot of chili dogs doesn't mean I'm fat, Shads."

Shadow shook his head and stood up. "I didn't mean it that way, Faker." He walked to a bookshelf and picked up a small black box. "Takel dropped this off a week ago."

Sonic took the box and rolled his eyes. "Great." He muttered. Shadow remembered how Takel basically dumped Sonic, and it made his blood boil.

"Welp, thanks _Faker."_

Shadow glared at the blue one. "We've already established this. You're the fake." He folded his arms. "I was obviously created first, many years before you."

"Yea, but guess what, Shads? I was _born,_ not created." Sonic weekend and grinned his cocky grin.

"Tuché."

Shadow looked around as Sonic entered a room. _Hmmm._ Shadow followed Sonic and saw he was in a squat, picking up his journal. Sonic dusted it off and smiled at it as he closed it and looked at Shads. "I've realized something while I was gone."

"Oh?"

Sonic solemnly looked at his journal. "Some things aren't meant to be, but if you truly believe in something, faith will help it come true." He looked back at Shadow. "While I was gone, I've notice some things that bothered me."

"Me too."

Azul one looked at ebony. "You did?"

Shadow nodded. "Many things."

Sonic gulped. "Like...what?"

"Oh no, you had something, you speak first," Shadow said as he raised a brow.

"Hmm...well….one thing that overly bothered me was the thought of something that was mine being stolen from me." He looked away. "And..how I felt about some things.."

"Oh really?"

Sonic smiled. "What did ya realize?"

Shadow walked around Sonic. "Hm. Let's see. You're house is...neat and nice. Your bed is the most uncomfortable thing I've ever laid on, your kitchen sink is broken, your plants produce a...strange smell. And one thing that _actually_ bothers me is-" he walked right up to Sonic and took the book from his hand "-the fact that you kept a secret from me that could impact both of our lives."

Sonic's eyes widened and he looked at Shadow. "Wh-what do you mean?"

Shadow smirked. "Don't keep important things from me. Because then you just hold back, and that makes you a coward. And I don't like cowards." He set the book down and cupped peach cheeks, still smirking. "Hmm.."

"Sh-Shadow? What are you doing?"

"Sonic?"

"..."

"Tell me the truth. Do you have feelings for me?"

"Well…" He closed his eyes, ready for a punch. "Yes. Who wouldn't."

The punch never came. Instead, Shadow chuckled. "You're an idiot."

One of Sonic's ears flattened against his head. "Oh."

"But. You're _my_ idiot."

And with that, fawn lips met peach in a soft kiss. Emerald eyes widened in surprise as red orbs were covered by black lids. This simple kiss felt like an explosion going off in Sonic's head. He felt….loved. Alive. Full. Never had he experienced something so small, yet amazingly toxic.

The ebony one pulled away and started into green eyes as he raised a brow once again. Sonic blinked multiple times and gulped.

"Sh-Shadow-"

"Sh." Shadow placed a finger over Sonic's lips. Sonic smiled and blushed lightly.

"You read my journal?"

Shadow shrugged. "It was hard not to."

Sonic chuckled. "Suuuuure. You snoopy but head."

Shadow grinned. "I can't help it. The inner butthead needed to be seen."

 _ **Yes! Two chapters in one day! Haha well this one didn't really have a purpose it was more background to why they started dating and so haha well, yaaaa.**_

 _ **Rokee: it was OK**_

 _ **Why so mean (╥_╥) anyways R &R**_


	6. Chapter 5

**Okai! So here's chapter 5. This takes time on one of Sonic's journal entries. It about the day him and Shadd went to the waterfall. So this Chapter is short.**

 **Rokee: but, we hope you enjoy.**

 _Chapter 5_

Sonic ran around knothole, searching for nothing in particular. He was bored, and would usually hang out with Takel, but Sonic didn't feel quite right about hanging with him just yet. Ever since the break-up, Takel won't talk to anyone and has been acting very pissy.

The blue hedgehog shrugged as he ran to a red house. It had a brown roof and a yellow door. Sonic ran in circles in the front yard.

"Yo, Tails!"

After a couple of minutes, Tails opened the window on the top floor and waved with a smile. "Hey, Sonic! What's up?"

"Im just bored. Wanna hang?"

Tails frowned apologetically. "Sorry i can't today."

Sonic grinned. "Its cool, lil bro! See ya." And with that, Sonic did a sonic boom out of there. _Where should I go?_ "Shads probably ain't too busy."

The cobalt one dashed to Rouge's apartment and knocked on the door. "Yello!"

Rouge opened the door. "Hey, hon. What's up?"

"Is Shadow here?"

Rouge frowned and got a saddened look. "Sorry, hon. He hasn't been here for a week or two."

 _That's right. I remember when it looked like they got into a fight_

"Oh. If you happen to see him, let him know that i need him, kay?"

"Sure thing."

Sonic zoomed away. He ran for a couple of hours before seeing a dark hedgehog with crimson streaks, sitting with his back leaning against a tree with his legs stretched out and his arms behind his head. _Bingo!_

Sonic slowed down to a walk and smiled. When he was in front of the hedgehog, he said, "there you are, Faker."

Shadow opened an eye and looked at the blue one, then sneered. "Oh yay, you found me," he said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes. "Now it's _your_ turn to hide."

Sonic chuckled dryly and frowned. "Wow, Shads. Your words truly wound me."

"The more, the merrier."

Sonic folded his arms. "Why so grumpy?"

"Go away."

"Why-"

"Your presence is making me _stupider_ by the second." Shadow opened both eyes and sighed in disappointment.

"Um, Shads? 'Stupider' isn't a word."

Shadow closed his eyes and snapped. "Yes, my point exactly. Now, leave before you start making me talk improper and make me lose my adequateness."

"Huh?"

Shadow sighed frustratingly. "Your adequateness is poor and you tend to speak of nonsense." He turned so that he was facing away. "Now, if you don't mind, I would like to get back to my peace."

Sonic frowned. "But i was wondering-"

Shadow cut him off with a growl of annoyance. _How annoying can this damn hedgehog get?_

Sonic gulped. "If you're mad that i'm bothering you, i could just come back later."

"No, you've already wasted my time, so just carry on."

"Well," Sonic said as he scratched the back of his head. "I know this really peaceful place in the woods. Its nice and quiet and had an amazing view. I...was wondering if you wanted to hang there tonight?"

Shadow looked up at him. _You've_ _ **got**_ _to be kidding._ "If i do, will you leave me alone?"

Sonic felt lit up and he smiled. "Yea! Um, meet me by the chili dog stand at 10." He dashed off and left Shadow. Shadow rolled his eyes and looked at the blue sky. _How lovely. Maria would want to see this.._

At ten o'clock, Sonic dashed out of his house and ran as fast as he could to the designated chili dog stand. He gripped the lunch basket that he packed and slowly came to a stop as he saw the stand. Shadow wasn't there. Sonic's ears perked up as he noticed a dark figure that turned around with a small cup of dots [an ice cream] in his left hand.

Ruby eyes looked up and Shadow said, "It's about time, Faker."

They walked for 30 minutes in silence. As they came to their designated area, Shadow's eyes widened and he let his mouth slightly hang open in awe. A big field appeared with trees that half-circled a huge spot full of lean grass and some flowers. A big waterfall poured off of the cliff, which was at the opening where the circle cut in half. The stars twinkled brightly and some constellations were visible.

"Woah," Shadow said in an almost inaudible whisper.

Sonic smiled. "Yeah...hey, you hungry?"

Shadow shrugged as he leaned against a tree. Sonic sat down and took out a plate with a japanese type of food. Shadow grinned and sat next to Sonic as he began to eat.

"Wow. You made this?"

Sonic chuckled. "Yeah! With a little help from Ames."

They ate in silence. Sonic looked into the night sky and sighed, then closed his eyes. Shadow looked at Sonic and noticed how peaceful he looked. The cobalt one had a faint smile and he chuckled.

 _What a view._

Shadow quickly looked away and at the waterfall.

"What a view."

Sonic opened his eyes. "Yeah. It sure is." He took a small radio out of the basket and turned it on. Maroon 5's song [Sugar] came on and Sonic began to sing it. Shadow cocked an eyebrow and frowned. _Is he really..wow._

"Sonic."

"Yes?"

"You're annoying me, so stop singing unless you want attract unwanted alley cats."

Sonic playfully elbowed Shadow in the arm. "Well, i attracted you," Sonic said with a wink. Shadow made a loud raspberry with his mouth and Sonic began laughing. After a minute, Shadow couldnt help but to chuckle. Sonic wiped his eye with a finger and sighed.

"That was funny."

"Whatever."

Sonic saddened as Takel suddenly came to his mind. Takel and Shadow had so many things in common and they were so alike, yet...so very different. One thing was certain. They were both stubborn.

"You can leave if you want. You don't have to feel forced to stay."

Shadow glanced at him. "Why?"

"Because. I just wanted to show you this place. I know you hate me, and you would do anything to get away. I don't see why you're still-"

"Faker, it's peaceful and nice. Plus-" he slightly grinned "-your presence brings me company." _Sometimes._

"Even though it makes you more stupid?"

Shadow did a nod. "Yes."

Sonic lightly rubbed his nose with his index finger. "Im gonna go look at the waterfall." He got up and walked to the edge of the cliff. He looked over and swayed as the wind blew. Shadow didnt show that he was worried, but he glanced at Sonic every so often to make sure he hadnt fallen over the edge. Sonic bit his tongue as his foot slipped and he fell forwards. Shadows eyes widened and he jumped forward, reaching out for Sonic. "Faker!"

Sonic yelled as he frantically waved his arms. He hit his side on the ragged edges that stuck out and he yelped. As he turned, his head slammed against the Rocky wall and he passed out before his body made contact with the water.

Shadow's eyes went wide as he got up and dived into the deep water. He was airborne for quite some time before he hit the water face first. He noticed that the water was slightly turning red. He wrapped his arms around an unconscious Sonic, and he pulled them both up. As he set Sonic on land, he violently coughed up water and sighed. He went to the blue one and saw that his lips were blue and that he wasnt breathing. Shadow's eyes widened and frantically moved across Sonic's body. He put both hands on the peach chest and pushed, worried since the blue one wasn't reacting.

"Come on," he growled as he got on Sonic, his knees by Sonic's waist. He frowned and took off his inhibitor rings. He placed his hands on Sonic's chest and took a deep breath. "Chaos BLAST!"

A greenish red bolt shot into Sonic and he jolted awake. His face was flushed and he coughed multiple times as water exited his lungs. His color slowly came back and Shadow suddenly pulled him into a hug.

Shadow felt a sudden relief. He buried his face in Sonic's neck, then held him at arm's length. "You're okay?!"

"Eh, partially," Sonic said as he blushed and scratched the back of his head as Shadow got off.

"At least you're breathing," Shadow shakily said as he fumbled yo but the rings back on.

"Shadow! You used too much energy," Sonic said nervously as Shadow breathed heavily.

"I'm fine."

Sonic went by him, looking into the water that was a couple feet from there feet. Shadow pulled him away and said, "how about you stay away from the water."

Sonic smiled happily and gave Shadow a thumbs up. "Okay, Shads. Sure thing."

 **Okai! So i only did this because i got a lot of people that messaged me because they were curious as to what happened.**

 **Rokee: oh! And submit your art or comment if you want to be in the next chapters!**

 **Yesh**

 **Rokee: Yea. R &R peeps!**

 **Thats my line, Rokee -_-**


	7. Chapter 6

_**Yay! So here's chapter 6 CX it takes place back with Vimpare Shadow, so….the present hah**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 **Chapter 6**

Sonic's eyes widened as he yelped in pain, squeezing his eyes closed. _This hurts more than I expected it to._ He looked over his shoulder at Shadow, seeing his maroon eyes close lightly every time the blue one yelped. Sonic felt tears form in the corners of his eyes as he felt more pain on his sore backside.

"A-Are you… D-done yet?" The cobalt one shakily asked. A bead of sweat formed on Shadow's brow as he exhaled.

"One or two more..will do," Shadow said as he took a deep breath.

Sonic closed his eyes once again and whimpered as he felt another piercing pain on his behind.

"Okay. One more…"

Sonic bit his lip and braced himself for the pain. He felt another tear and his eyes widened as he yelled.

"Ow! That one hurt!"

Shadow smirked. "Maybe if listened, this wouldn't happen." He narrowed his eyes in a snicker as Sonic yelped again.

"Well….how was I supposed to know there was a porcupine hiding in that building?"Sonic questioned as he got off his hands and knees, and stood up, stretching his limbs and rubbing his butt. He grimaced at all the porcupine needled that sat next to Shadow. Shadow sighed as he slowly got up, rubbing his hands together.

"Next time, listen."

Sonic smiled and gave the ebony one a thumbs up. "Okay, will do."

They began to walk back to the little river they had left Scourge at. Scourge was mumbling to himself and rolling around in the sandy dirt. He looked up at them and glared.

"Any reason it took ya two so long?"

"Porcupine needles," Sonic replied as a frown replaced his smile.

Shadow folded his sleek arms, having the temptation to hold Sonic. Ever since he realized the fantasy were actually memories, he tried to keep his distance from Sonic, not wanting to trigger any more memories. Ever since the two weeks ago when he found out, Sonic seemed more tempting than he did when they first met. They way he laughs, his cockiness, his childness and the way he talks...it drove him _crazy!_

The sun was setting and it was getting dark out. Sonic sighed and went to Shadow and tapped his shoulder. "How much longer until we get to your house?"

"Not too long, but we'll camp here so your legs don't cramp up."

"My legs? Excuse me?" Sonic did an exaggerated gasp. "I am wounded! I'm Sonic the Hedgehog, my good pal. These legs don't cramp up."

Shadow shook his head with a grin and chuckled. "Well, my legs cramp and that green annoyance has legs that _also_ cramp up."

Sonic laughed and kissed his cheek. They began to make a little fire and set up shelter. Shadow sat in front of the fire and he stared into the red-yellow flames. Gloved hands covered his eyes and Sonic chuckled.

"Guess who?"

"Mm...I wouldn't know."

"C'mon, guess."

"Is he famous?"

"Somewhat."

"Is he blue?"

"Very."

"Hmmmm….I don't know."

Sonic laughed and sat next to the black furry figure. "Scourge is finally sleeping."

Shadow grinned and looked at him. "How'd you manage that?"

Sonic leaned back on one hand as he used the other while talking. "Told him about my lovely life growing up."

"Oh yeah, that'd bore me to death too."

Sonic lightly punched Shadow in the arm. "Oh shut up."

Shadow focused his attention on the flames once again. They danced and grew higher with every crackling sound the burning wood made, and then they would lower at a soft sizzling noise produced by the ashes of one or two burnt pieces of wood.

"You okay?"

"Mmm.."

Sonic frowned at Shadow. " why so down?"

"No reason."

Sonic smiled and set a quick peck on fawn lips. Shadow looked at the hedgehog and shook his head with a chuckle. "You and your nonsense."

"I like my nonsense."

"Me too," Shadow said as he, too, leaned back on his hands. "Hmm...Sonic?"

"Yo?"

"Do you ever wonder….what you'd be doing right now if you had gone with the S.F.F when they went looking for you?"

"Hm..sometimes. But I don't dread or count on the past. I go wherever the wind takes me. I'm a free liver who doesn't live by rules or boundaries." He chuckled softly. "Well, actually I live by rules. I'm a hero, haha. But...I don't believe in boundaries. You can always go higher than your _max_ limit."

Shadow smiled as he stared at Sonic. The blue one was looking up at the dark, sea blue sky filled with stars. His glossy emerald eyes shined brightly as he sighed.

"I think...that once you say you have a limit or can't reach a certain boundary, you automatically become a failure at that point. You can always do more than you think."

"Hm...very strong and deep words."

Sonic blinked and turned to face ruby orbs. "Yeah, haha. I guess so, huh?"

It went silent between the two and Shadow closed his eyes. The wind blew against his face and he exhaled. He wanted to know more about Sonic...yes, he remembered everything from his past…..but he didn't quite remember what happened to his Sonic….and he was curious.

The black one took a deep breath and sighed again. _Hmm...maybe..I'll find out. All I know is that I had some partaking in what happened..but how? What could have happened? I know I loved him very much...and that we were close...but..were we_ _ **that**_ _kind of close? Hmm...huh?!_

To his dismay, a flash went off and another memory was set off, and ready for him to see…..

The floors were blue and the walls beige. The kitcheck counters were white and the living room had a huge glass wall, which enabled them to look over Metropolis. The TV hung on the wall and the couches were tidy and clean. The brown coffee table in front of the couch had a game board and some coasters. A reclining chair sat in between the glass wall and couch, facing the flat screen TV. All was quite in this luxurious condo. All was well.

The door swung open and an ebony hedgehog walked in, carrying a younger blue hedgehog, who held a a whine bottle and two wine glasses. The dark one kicked the door shut and lightly set his lover on the recliner. He grinned as he pulled the recliner closer to the coffee table, and set the glasses on the coasters. The blue one stared into ruby eyes as they stared back lovingly.

The fanged canine tooth appear as the other smirked and turned on the TV. He sat on the couch, close to his companion. The azul one poured the red wine into the two glasses. He handed one to the older one and smiled.

"It's about time."

"Agreed."

The blue one smiled. "Our first New Years together, Shads."

"Our first for many things seems to be our best," the dark voice replied, sending shivers up the blue blur's spine.

"Hm..has it really already been a year since we become lovers?"

Shadow crossed one leg over the other as he leaned back, wine glass still in hand, and said, "hm..yes. Technically, it'll be a year and a month. It's a year since we've become _publically_ open about our-" his ruby eyes flicked to the other "-affairs."

Sonic blushed and grinned. "Well. It's a year for me because its less confusing." He looked at Shadow. "If ..that's okay with you, Shads."

Shadow leaner closer and put his index finger under Sonic's chin and his thumb on the corner of his bottom lip. "Anything for you, _Sonic_." His lips brushed against his lover's peach ones.

"Shads…." Sonic opened his eyes, recovering from the smoldering soft kiss. A grin spread across his face. "I still love it when you say my name."

"Is that so?" Shadow lightly wiggled his finger. "Don't get use to it, Faker."

Sonic grinned cockily. "Fine. I won't, _Faker_." He folded his arms. "Don't plan on sleeping in our bed tonight. You can have the couch."

Shadow's smirk was wiped from his face and he looked at Sonic. "...Touché."

Their attention turned towards the TV and he smiled as the ball got ready to drop. The citizens of Mobius began to count. "Ten! Nine! Eight! Sevem! Six! Five! Four! Three! Two!...One!" The sterling silver ball dropped and people screamed and laughed and kissed.

Sonic looked at Shadow, who looked back at him. They held their glasses up.

"Cheers."

"Cheers," the husky voice replied wink a nod. They drank their wine. A feeling of happiness overtook the dark one. _Finally. A year..I made it a year with him. Thank you..Thank you, Chaos._

"Sonic."

Sonic looked at Shadow. Shadow set his glass down and patted the spot next to him. Sonic walked over and sat next to him. A gloved hand grabbed his glass and set it down, as the other hand cupped Sonic's peach muzzle. No words needed to be said. Words would ruin the moment. This moment couldn't be ruined…

Shadow pulled the muzzle closer and planted his lips on the others. One black arm snaked around a blue waist and pulled his body closer, almost pulling him ontop. Sonic wrapped his arms around Shadows non visible neck. He pulled himself onto the ebony one's lap and cradled him. They parted lips and stared at each other. Green eyes were lustfully. They were yearning for Shadow's full attention. For Shadow's body.

Sonic quickly pulled his lover into a passionate kiss, molding their lips together perfectly. Shadow's hands run up and down Sonic's back, stopping at his hips and light squeezing. Tan lips moved from a peach mouth to a blue neck, earning a light moan from the other. Sonic held Shadows head in place as he blush terribly, not wanting this moment to stop.

Sonic smiled as Shadow began to play with his blue tail. It wagged in happiness, and it felt embarrassing.

"How cute," Shadow mumbled with a smirk.

Sonic bit his lip and gasped lightly as Shadow began leaving trails of kisses all over his neck, shoulders and chest.

"Mmmm." Shadow lightly pulled away and stared into Sonic's eyes. "Sonic…"

Sonic smiled and rubbed noses with him. "Shads…"

They pulled each other into a smoldering kiss. This kiss was more intense then the other two. Their was panting and lip biting. Shadow slipped his tongue into Sonic's mouth. A shiver ran up his spine as Sonic's tongue began to play with his.

The dark one sat up and turned and, without disconnecting their lips, laid Sonic down onto the couch on his back, Shadow in between his legs. Sonic's slender blue legs pulled him closer, pushing against Shadow. Shadow smiled and pulled away. He looked down at the blue one. His cheeks were pink and his eyes filled with lust.

"Mm...Sonic. You look…..amazing." A light pink shade covered Shadow's cheeks and he bit his lip.

"Hm..haha, Shads." Sonic pushed Shadows face away. "Stop staring you perv."

Shadow moved Sonic's hands away and smirked at him. "Hm. I can't help it. You bring out my inner perv." He dangerously smirked at Sonic.

Sonic nervously chuckled. "Heh heh, um...what's with the...the look, Shads?"

Shadow laughed and began tickling his lover. Sonic's eyes widened and he began laughing.

"St-stahp! N-n-nooo!"

"This is what you get for pushing my face away from you're amazing figure!" Shadow said with a laugh.

Sonic wiggled around, unable to free himself due to Shadow holding him down. Shadow subsided the tickling and smiled. "Sonic?"

"Yes, Shads?"

Shadow pulled away and got up. "Can you pour me more whine?" He started walking away.

"Where ya going?"

"Bathroom." Shadow walked away. He entered the bathroom and looked at the mirror above the sink. "Hm." He splashed water on his face and shook his head. "I'd die without that Faker. He's my life." He smiled. "I'll do it tomorrow. For sure."

Shadow gasped and blinked. Sonic looked at him. "You okay?"

"Yeah…..just…..thinking."

Sonic smirked and tackled Shadow. He looked at the other and laughs. "I thought your reflexes were better than that." He kissed his cheek. "Sorry. You're just too cute." He climbed off and sat back down.

"I'm hungry."

Shadow sighed. "Again?"

Sonic laughed. "Uh, yeah. I'm not like you, I gotta eat. I can't go seven days without eating, dumb head."

Shadow did a nod. "Okay." He stood up. "I'll be back."

Sonic smiled at the black one walked off. The blue one stared into the flames. _Why has Shadow been acting so different. He's so...scared to touch me in any way..but why? Hmm.._

The bushes rustled and Sonic stood up. He cautiously studied the bushes. He squinted in the dark, seeing a light orange-yellow fox. The kitsune stepped into the light and looked at Sonic with blue eyes.

"Sirus?" Sonic questioned as the fox ran to him.

"Sonic! I've been looking everywhere for you!"

"Wait, why?"

Sirus pointed towards the red sky. "Hell seems to be breaking loose. the Vimpares….they broke into the HQ and everyone's freaking out." Sirus frowned. "Many died….including..our leader."

"What?!"

"Dray…". Sirus' eyes had tears in them. "He's...either missing or...dead..I'm nothing if I don't have my leader.."

Sonic hugged the fox and said, "I wish I could go back, but I'm in a position where-"

"...what? You...you can't be real.." Sirus backed away and Sonic looked over his shoulder and saw Shadow with a shocked expression. Sirus bit his lip as he walked closer to Shadow. He lightly touched his chest fur and looked at his maroon eyes.

"Lé Ultimaté?"

"...Sirus?"

Sonic stared at the two. "Um…"

"He's...a friend. Our team use to rely on his father, Konan.."

"We _were_ friends," Shadow said as he folded his arms.

"Ultimaté?"

"Hm?"

"Why….do you have claws?"

Shadow shook his head. "I'm a Vimpare, Sirus."

Sirus' eyes turned dark. "I..can't be speaking with you then...you're the enemy now."

"No, Sirus-"

" _Büsathí!"_ Sirus pulled Sonic away for a moment. "Sonic, you can't stay with him! You must come back!"

"But, I can't. He means a lot to me.."

"Why? He's a Vimpare. His kind killed-"

"No. Not his _'kind'_ Sirus. He wasn't born that way. Instead of killing, why don't you guys try to find a cure?"

Sirus glared at him. "He _will_ end up killing you."

"No he won't."

"Why should you care about that creature?"

Sonic gulped. "Because. _I love him._ "

Sirus froze and his face saddened. He shook his head. "He will not reciprocate those feelings, Sonic Prime."

"Yes he will." Sonic sighed. "If he doesn't, I'll ho back. But if he does, I'm staying with him." Sonic walked away as his eyes began to water. _What if...he really doesn't love me.._ He embraced Shadow. Shadow frowned as he hugged back.

"Sonic?"

Sonic wiper his eyes with a finger and smiled as he kissed him. "Shadow..you know that….I have really strong feeling for you..right?"

"Right?"

"Please.. Tell me you feel the same…"

"As in?"

Sonic put both hands on his cheeks. " _I love you."_

Shadow looked at Sonic. His heart broke, knowing that if his past self couldn't take care of Sonic, how could he? He couldn't feel the same...even though he did. He loved Sonic with all his heart. He would do anything for him…..but he wasn't going to but Sonic's life at risk just so they could stay together.

Shadow didn't let tears fall as he sadly shook his head, wiping Sonic's tears.

" _Sonic…"_

 _ **Oookay chapter 6 is done haha xD wow. I've gotten 4 chapters up in two days haha. Well you need to submit your names, if you wanna be in the layer chapters, by July 6th.**_

 _ **Rokee: yeaaaaa. Welp hope u enjoyed**_

 _ **R &R**_


	8. Sorry

Alright, so there was a misunderstanding a couple days ago. Sage has gotten himself into a...well, a mix up. So he won't be able to post a chapter for a while. If you want any quick one shots, stories or have any request, comment, or feel free to message me. I'm Rokee A. and I'll be doing the stories for now on.

Thank you, and I'll make sure to have Sage put up more chapters as soon as he gets back.


End file.
